Master, Mistress and I
by 6017200
Summary: (ONE-SHOT with sequel) Aomine x FEM!Kuroko... Married life and a beach trip as seen through the eyes of fluffy Nigō...
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to try writing a short piece of unapologetic fluff. I know dogs are red-green colour blind, but just play along.**

* * *

**Master, Mistress, and I**

Hi, my name is Nigō and I belong to my master – Aomine Daiki, and mistress – Kuroko Tetsumi. Supposedly, my master and mistress have been in love with each other for a long, long time before they mated a few months ago. Although, I'm not entirely sure whether this is fact or part of my master's delusions since I was presented to my mistress only a couple of months ago.

My master must have felt guilty about leaving my mistress at home alone for most of the day. It was almost impossible to not work overtime as a young detective in Tokyo after all. Frankly, I don't think my mistress minded her solitude. My master, however, insisted on adopting one of the buff, strong, and well-trained retiree dogs from the K9 division to be with my mistress when he was away. Essentially, my master wanted a canine version of himself to keep my mistress's company. Too bad, he got me instead; a wee puppy amongst puppies. I was too sickly to run with the big boys they said. I was going to the pound they said. I was never going to survive the exhaustive training they said. Well, I agree with them, but, my master took one look at me and said there was going to be none of that. Then, he walked out of the building with me safely tucked inside a box.

The drive back home was funny. I was super happy with my new master, but he was having reservations about presenting me to his wife. I could tell because, well, he wouldn't stop talking about it to me whilst driving.

"Yo, Nigō, you think Tetsu will like you? I hope she does, but I haven't exactly talked to her seriously about getting a dog. Today was just supposed to be an enquiry you know. Have a look at the dogs, get a feel of what it was like to own one, and then talk to Tetsu. But then, you came into the equation. You with your pleading blue eyes. What was I going to do? She'll understand right Nigō? Wait - don't look at me like that. My wife is not a monster okay she would never hurt you. No. The worst she could ever do is to ignore the both of us", at this thought, master looked like he was going to be sick.

The more my master rambled on, the more it became apparent that he cherished his mate. I didn't realize it back then, just how much. Now, however, I think I understand why my master – the masculine alpha male that he is – still feels a tiny bit insecure when it came to his wife. You see, strange as it is, my master belonged to a pack with 5 alpha males. This would never, ever go down in doggy society. Worse still, all 5 top dogs decided that the only female worth their time was my mistress. They still do in fact! Well, I could understand their logic there. My mistress is awfully pretty – for a human. But, she's also really kind, soft, and generous with her cuddles – much to my master's delight. Anyway, I digress; according to my master, the struggle to impress my mistress involved many, many fierce 5 on 5 battles with balls. Balls! My, how strange human courting rituals are. See what I did there?

Anyways, it turns out my master was worried over nothing because my mistress has loved me since day one! Now, 2 months later, I let out a satisfied little bark and raised my head higher, imploring my mistress to pet me. She was knitting a dark blue scarf for my master. I heard the familiar sound of my master's engine and jumped out of my mistress's lap.

"Yo Nigō, happy to see me are ya?". My master acknowledged me as he walked through the door carrying a big sports bag. I barked and wagged my tailed frenziedly in reply as he picked me up and placed me on one of his broad shoulders.

"What kind of husband greets his pet before his does his wife?" Tetsumi reprimanded playfully.

"The kind who bought his wife her favorite vanilla milkshake", my master said and leaned down to give my mistress a soft, lingering lick on her lips. "I'm home Tetsumi".

"Welcome back Daiki – oh Nigō!",

I barked my welcome too and jumped from my master's shoulder into my mistress's arms.

"Nigō!", An exasperated look donned my master's face as he watched me snuggle deeper and deeper into my mistress's warmth. I could tell he was jealous. My mistress, however, simply chuckled and started scratching me behind my ears. It was comfortable and I was on the verge of falling asleep when someone rubbed my back so hard it messed my fur. I yelped and opened my eyes to see my master's dark expression staring me right in the face. "Oi pup, don't make me regret bringing you home…", I had forgotten how scary my master could get when pushed into that zone.

"Don't bully him Daiki, he's just a puppy after all."

"Tch… He won't be a puppy for long. Soon he'll be so big there won't be any room for him in our bed." My mistress didn't hear my master add, "I can't wait", under his breath.

"Sigh… He won't be able to ride around on your shoulder either. Pity, I like watching the two of you do that", my mistress smiled as she smoothed down my fur back into place. "So how did the game go?" Oh yeah, did I mention that my master still plays the ball courting game with his pack even though he already has my mistress? He says it's because they all love the game itself, but I think my master is just trying to show my mistress that she chose the right mate.

"It was okay. Kise's still over-emotional, Midorima's still superstitious, Musakibara's still lazy when it comes to offence, and Akashi still likes to antagonize the competition. How about you? Everything go alright at the day-care today?" They sat together on the sofa.

See how my master doesn't even bother to say his pack won against the challenger's pack? That's just how awesome my master is when it comes to this ball courting game. They always win. They're all so strong, buy my master is the best. I mean, he got the female did he not? Though, that never stopped the other 4 from trying to win my mistress's heart. The blond man was always overly touchy-feely with my mistress whenever he came around to visit, and he came around to visit very often. The purple-topped giant did this regularly too, but he always brought me snacks so I like him. The man with grass for hair always had this disapproving look on his face when he looked at everything that was not my mistress. The red-head came across taciturn, but I've always thought he and my mistress enjoyed their long, quiet conversations together.

"Yes, day-care was fine. Kagami-kun was a bit late picking up little Tatsuya though, and when he finally came Tatsuya said 'Bye bye okaa-chan' to me. It was sweet. He had this big smile on his face, but his father was blushing so hard."

I sometimes wonder if my mistress says these things on purpose to provoke my master. It was common knowledge that the single father known as the other-red-head-kun also wished to mate with my mistress. Well, I say common knowledge, but I just mean every human and dog in the neighbourhood except my mistress herself. Of course, no one understood my mistress's appeal more than my master, and he was more than just a bit mad right now. I feel bad for my master sometimes. Truly I do, it's too bad he can't just pee on my mistress to mark her as his. Maybe then he wouldn't have such a hard time warding off all the other suitors. Hey, why can't he pee on my mistress? It wouldn't hurt to try. I better tell him about this brilliant plan!

'Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!'

"Oi, oi, oi what's gotten into you Nigō? Stop!".

"He seems overly excited about something. I wonder what he's trying to say".

"Probably just needs to go. I'll let him out."

WAIT! NOOO! MASTER LET ME IN! YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!

* * *

**Please review thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yet another short piece of shameless fluff. Thanks to Ice LunaWolf, Black 134, and ellryn who**** wondered how a kid would affect this family. I tried to write about it, but I didn't know what to name the would be child. Aomine Aoi? Aomine Kurou? I was stuck so I just came up with this instead.**

* * *

Morning! I'm Nigō – my master and mistress's dog, and I've grown lots! I'm almost as tall as my mistress when balancing on my hind legs!

I'm currently at the beach. Wee~~ Wait, wait, wait… Give me a minute,

'Pant. Pant.'

Pardon my pants. Dogs don't sweat you see so we have to pant so we don't overheat. Why you ask? Why, to chase of course! Is there anything more invigorating than to just run after something with all your might? Not to me! I love to chase, especially after my master. I can run pretty fast too, but my master is still faster. If you ask me, sweating is one of those peculiar human traits that baffle me. Sure, they cool off faster, but was the resulting yuckiness really worth it? Well, my super-duper sensitive nose sure didn't agree with it. Humans – my mistress especially – must have noses only for decorative purposes.

"Watch out Nigō, a big wave's coming in." My master turned back to warn me just as a wave of water crashed onto the beach. Most dogs might not like the water, but I sure wasn't one of them. I meandered off my master's path and into the big blue tub they call the sea, feeling the water and sand soak into my fur, cooling me down. I felt floaty. It was fun! Like an epic bath time! My master should enjoy this too. I immediately ran towards my master soaking wet and pulled him by his shorts into the water.

"Damn it Nigō! Let go! Wait, wait Nigō! It's gonna come off idiot!".

"Good boy Nigō! Just a bit more!" Over in the distance, I could see a member of my master's pack – the pink lady – praising my efforts. I knew it. I couldn't have been the only one who wanted my master to have a bath.

"Woot! Ganbatte Nigō! Drag him all the way out to sea! I'll take care of Tetsumicchi don't you worry Aominecchi!" The blond urged me on and more accolades continued to come from the other members of the pack.

"Hey dog, drag him towards the west. It's supposed to an unlucky direction for Virgo's today".

"Keep going Nigō-chan! I'll feed you some watermelon later", Ohhhh… Did purple-top say watermelon!? "Say, Midorima, can dogs eat watermelon?"

"How should I know? I'm a doctor not a vet".

Yes! Yes I can eat watermelon. I wanted to bark to show my enthusiasm, but then I'd lose my grip of my master – oh the pains of not having opposable thumbs. My master was still ever reluctant to get in the water. But, he really shouldn't be. Baths weren't really all that scary. I redoubled my efforts, determined to show him how nice it could be.

"The hell?! What are you guys doing here? Oi stop! Don't encourage him! Nigō heeeel!"

A crowd was beginning to gather around us; no doubt finding my master's fear of epic bath time amusing. No matter, I'll be a good boy and cure my master's fear.

"Stop cheering you dumbasses, you're just making him more excited!"

"I believe that's the point Aomine. Proceed Nigō", the red-head calmly gave his command.

"You're all gonna get it later! Damn it Nigō obey your master!" Ganbatte master. You're almost in the sea! Enjoy!

"Nigō~ Come here", I suddenly picked up my mistress's voice and sure enough there she was, walking out of the beachside inn wearing a light, one-piece summer dress, effortlessly drawing the attention of the whole pack. Without hesitation, I abandoned my bath time mission and began running towards her. Hey, don't judge me for my short attention span. I'm a dog. It was expected of me.

In my zeal, I got water and sand over the humans standing between my mistress and me, but those weren't pack members so I didn't care.

My mistress had been sleeping lots lately and I've been really worried. My mistress seemed so tired. I hope my mistress knew that I was always available to help. I could ward off strange men, bark at annoying insects, carry groceries, and I even make a handy heat pack when it's cold! Treats would be nice as reward, but I'd much rather have more cuddle time with my mistress instead. Those have been increasingly rare ever since my master started to keep my mistress within arm's length as much as possible.

"That's no good Nigō. You shouldn't try to strip Daiki like that."

My mistress was soft-spoken as always, but I was confused, was my master really that afraid of water? I bowed my head, sad that I did something my mistress didn't like.

"Hahaha, nice job with the commands Aominecchi. So fail~"

"Seems like Nigō prefers Tetsumi-chan much more than Dai-chan", the pink lady giggled.

"Doesn't everyone?", red-head-san affirmed.

"Enough already… I swear, you 5 think it's your life's mission to make me miserable." My master walked to my mistress's side and tucked her mass of long, light blue hair off to one side to have better access to her neck. My master had a thing for my mistress's neck. I think it's because my mistress was the perfect height for my master to rest his arm next to. My master also enjoyed running his fingers through my mistress's soft hair sometimes. I suppose it was the human equivalent to us dogs grooming each other for bonding

"Sigh… How did you guys find out about our 'private' family getaway anyway?" At this, everyone turned to grass-san.

"As Kuroko's physician it is my responsibility to know what goes on in her life. Naturally, that includes any future travel plans".

I looked at my mistress again, feeling more down than ever. From what I could understand, my mistress had some kind of parasite growing inside of her. Parasites were bad, bad news. I should know, I got them sometimes, and whenever I did, my master took me to see this evil human who pokes me with needles! Parasites were soooo bad. I bet my fur coat that it why my mistress tired easily these days.

I felt so useless. I wished I could bark that horrible parasite away. I rubbed my slightly damp self against my mistress's leg, hoping to comfort her. She smiles and began to bend down to pet me only to be stopped by a chorus of 6 yelling 'NO!'

Whyyyyy? Was trying to give my master a bath really so unforgivable? I cried. Begging for my mistress's attention but she was preoccupied with 6 people telling her all sorts of things, most of which consisted of requests like 'sit down' and 'stay still'. I thought I was supposed to be the dog here!

Sigh… I'll never try to get my master near the sea again.

* * *

"Finally, they're out of our hair. Tch... Is it that much to ask for them to give us some breathing space?"

It was sunset and my master and mistress were now in their chalet. Tired, I laid at the end of the futon my master was currently relaxing in with his head rested upon my mistress's lap. My mistress methodically ran her fingers through my master's short blue hair. Grrr…. Get bald master!

Sometimes, I wish I remained small. Sure, as I am now I could run fast enough to keep up with my master, open the fridge whilst standing on my hind legs, and even let myself out of the house whenever I wanted. But, I could no longer jump care-freely into my mistress's arms or into my master and mistress's bed whenever I wanted. I blamed the latter on my master though – he took up too much space in bed!

"They're just concerned about us".

"Not as much as I'm concerned about you. Can you believe the guys still call you Kuroko? As if we haven't made it clear that you're an Aomine now. Speaking of which, how's the baby?" For some reason, my master leaned in closer to my mistress's tummy. Sleepy…

"It's only been a few weeks. I can barely feel anything yet, much less you Daiki. We better keep it down. Looks like Nigō's dozed off".

"Sighed, that dog…" Aomine caressed his wife's cheek. "Say Tetsumi…"

"Hmm?", Tetsumi absent-mindedly played with a lock of her husband's hair.

"Do you think we'll make good parents? Scratch that, I know you'll make a great mother, but do you think I'll..?"

"Ara, ara… What's this, the mighty Aomine Daiki doubts himself?" Tetsumi teased, "Maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to infect me with billions of your genetic tadpoles?"

"You do not have the gift of euphemisms Tetsumi. That sounds disgusting", Aomine frowned.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood Daiki", Tetsumi tapped the tip of Aomine's aquiline nose and giggled softly. "You'll be a great dad."

"I love getting spoiled by you Tetsumi", Aomine nuzzled and lightly kissed his wife's tummy through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

"And you're lucky that I like spoiling you. Nigō too. Come to think of it, our new arrival's going to need much more spoiling than the both of you combined, especially if it turns out to be a son who takes after you. Geez, aren't I going to be busy?" At this, Aomine shot up from Tetsumi's lap and grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh my god, you're right!" The panic in his voice failed to alert the soundly sleeping Nigō.

"Daiki?..."

"Give birth to a girl. Make sure you give birth to a girl who takes after you okay?!"

"Daiki…", One could almost see the 3 lines forming on Tetsumi's forehead. "It's not like I can decide such a thing… "

"No, if it's you, you can definitely do it." Aomine pulled his wife in for a chaste kiss on the lips, as if to motivate her.

"GIVE BIRTH TO A GIRL!"

* * *

**:) Anyone got any boy/girl baby names to suggest? **


End file.
